Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell
Information Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell is a critically-acclaimed 3D action-adventure stealth video game, developed by Ubisoft Montreal and built on the Unreal Engine 2. It is the first Splinter Cell game in the series endorsed (but not created) by author Tom Clancy, and follows the activities of American NSA Black Operation, "Black Ops", agent Sam Fisher. The character of Sam Fisher is voiced by actor Michael Ironside. His boss, Irving Lambert, is voiced by actor Don Jordan. The game is available for Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Windows, and Mac OS X.2D versions of the game were released for the N-Gage, Game Boy Advance, and mobile phones. The mobile phone version of the game was developed by Gameloft. The success of the game series spawned a series of novels written under the pseudonym David Michaels. Xbox Cheats Level select Enter "!lamaudite!" as a name to unlock all levels. Note: You must enter a "!" before and after "lamaudite". Throw further When you are throwing a can or a bottle, hold L to throw it harder and further. Save ammunition If you find a room being patrolled by a guard or worker, wait until he leaves, then turn off the light switch. When he returns, he will immediately move to the light switch to turn it on. At this point, his back should be turned to you. Quietly sneak up and either grab or punch him without firing your weapon. Faster manual lockpick When using the manual lockpick, instead of rotating it slowly as the game suggests, press the Analog-stick in one of the four diagonal corners, as the "rumble" will always be in one of those directions. This is much quicker. Avoiding detection Always try to stay in shadows or bushes; crouch when walking around; try to take someone hostage before shooting them; always try to use your night vision/thermo goggles just to check to see if there is anything to get around you; and drag bodies into dark corners. Hiding You cannot be seen when hiding in dark places. Shoot the lights to make it dark, but make sure that there are no guards around. Do not stay in the light too long. Dropping down from high locations silently If jumping at a place that is a long way down, you will probably die or get hurt. If there is a guard nearby, try to jump down on him so that he takes the damage. Note: You can go into the silent drop while hitting him, so nobody will hear him scream. If there are no guards nearby, go into the silent drop, and when you touch the ground, quickly hold Y (jump). If done correctly, you will only get about 25% of the damage that you would normally receive by such a drop. You can also land quieter by pressing B (Crouch) immediately before you hit the ground. Retrieving Sticky Camera To retrieve a Sticky Camera that is too high to reach, shoot it with the sniper rifle or the handgun. It will fall to the ground. Knockouts with Sticky Cameras Use the following trick to have essentially infinite ammunition for knocking out enemies. This does not work until after you have found the SC-20K and have Sticky Cameras. If you are close to an enemy and want to knock him out, shoot him in the head with a Sticky Camera. It will knock out your enemy, and you can then pick the camera up off of the ground. For a convenient attack on a guard or character without being noticed, fire a Sticky Camera (not a Diversion Camera) at your targets' head. Due to gravity, aim slightly higher, near the top of the head or above it. This saves bullets, eliminates the risk of being seen, and you can pick up the cameras and use them again. Flares If you are pinned down by a turret, throw a flare across it. The turret will be distracted for a moment, which may be long enough for you to sneak behind it and disable it. Useful objects You can sometimes find glass bottles on the ground. If you find one, there are some things that you can do with it to save ammunition. Throw a bottle at a guard's head, to knock them out. You can also throw them at lights, which can sometimes break them. Throw a bottle (or a can) into an area where a guard is located. This will cause the guard to looking around, which allows you to sneak into places without being seen. To throw a bottle or a can, pick one up and press X. Once you do that, aim with the dots and press R to throw it. You can throw farther and harder by holding L while doing all of this. You can also use objects such as a pop can or beer bottle to distract guards, lure them, or knock them out. Simply go over to it and press A to pick it up. To throw it, hold X to get an aimer (hold L if you want a stronger, longer shot), then press R to shoot. To hit someone with it, walk up or sneak up to them (either from the front or rear) and press R to smash it at them. To lure a guard, just throw it somewhere and they should come looking for whoever threw it. Thermal goggle keypad readings To read the heat signature on a keypad, you can either walk up to the keypad and look at it with the heat goggles on, use sniper mode at a distance with the heat goggles on, or activate the keypad and turn on your heat goggles there. The order of the buttons will be as follows, based on color: Deep Blue, Blue, Light Blue, Green, Light Green, Yellow, Orange, Red. For example, if you had a Deep Blue button at 1, a Light Green button at 3, a Light Blue button at 4, and a Orange-Ish Red button at 6, the code would be 1-4-3-6. This trick where you use your thermal goggles to read the code punched in by a guard is extremely useful, but only available in the second Chinese Embassy mission as the current temperature in the Embassy is low enough for you to notice a difference on the buttons that were pressed by the guard. The buttons go from a deep red color to a deep blue color. Look for the button that is slightly different from most of the other buttons. Then, look for a lighter blue button and so on. following green, yellow, orange and finally red. Doors Opening doors often triggers events that just waiting for a certain amount of time will not. For example, at the beginning of the Defense Ministry level, the first door you reach leads to a room with a security camera. When you use the optical cable, no other dangers are present. However, upon opening the door a guard opens the door across the room, which may make you panic and do something foolish. To prevent such events from occurring, use the Open Door Stealth feature. When you walk up to the door, hold A, press Left Analog-stick Down, and release A. You will open the door slightly. Next, press Left Analog-stick Down again to close the door. This will cause the scripted event (if any are set for that door) to go off. In the Defense Ministry example, doing this will get the guard to come in. Use the optical cable to see where he is. He walks behind a bookcase, then walks back to his desk. Once he sits down, open the door, crouch, walk slowly behind him, then whack or shoot him. Either leave him there or pick him up and drop him behind the bookcases. You can also grab him and knock him out behind the bookcase. Blocking doors If you have someone chasing you, run out a door, and when it closes, stand in front of the door for awhile. The guard will sometimes try to open it before he gives up. Note: The door must open towards you, and not towards the enemy. The game can crash sometimes when you do this. If the guard starts shooting at the door, you must open it quickly. Otherwise, the game will glitch and you will be invisible to the enemy and no event triggers will start. Disabling Wall Mines Slowly go up to a Wall Mine. It will flash red and green at an even pace. To disable this, you have to press Action when it flashes green. If it becomes red the instant before you press Action, it will explode. The way to always do this safely is to hold Action button when the "Disable Wall Mine" selection appears. Then, if it is green, release the button. If it is red on the screen, move the selection up to "Back To Game" and try again. Shooting lights accurately When you want to shoot out a light and need make it accurate, turn on your heat vision. You should be able to knock out the light faster and easier. You can also zoom up with the SC-20K after you have drawn it out by pressing Y. After that, you can also center the screen by holding L. You only have a limited time before it runs out. However, this is useful when you want to shoot lights very accurately. Sniping with the SC-20K When using the sniper mode of the SC-20K (press Y when it is equipped), you can hold L to make Sam hold his breath and aim more accurately. You can use this to clear out rooms or open areas from afar without letting anyone spot you. The safest way is to wait for a guard to stop in his tracks. Then, hold L, set the target on his head and take the shot. This is extremely helpful in the first few levels from when you pickup the SC-20K. However, when you get to the Abbatoir mission, you must be extremely careful as the guards can see you from a lot further, can see you in the shadows, and also have more powerful weapons. You must exercise extreme caution. From Abbatoir onwards, if there are multiple guards in the one room, your best choice of action is to use a smoke grenade, if they are bunched up. If not. then do not go in commando-style because the guards from here on out are much more powerful than in previous levels. Play Station 2 Save ammunition If you find a room being patrolled by a guard or worker, wait until he leaves, then turn off the light switch. When he returns, he will immediately move to the light switch to turn it on. At this point, his back should be turned to you. Quietly sneak up and either grab or punch him without firing your weapon. Faster manual lockpick When using the manual lockpick, instead of rotating it slowly as the game suggests, press the Analog-stick in one of the four diagonal corners, as the "rumble" will always be in one of those directions. This is much quicker. Avoiding detection Always try to stay in shadows or bushes; crouch when walking around; try to take someone hostage before shooting them; always try to use your night vision/thermo goggles just to check to see if there is anything to get around you; and drag bodies into dark corners. Hiding You cannot be seen when hiding in dark places. Shoot the lights to make it dark, but make sure that there are no guards around. Do not stay in the light too long. Dropping down from high locations silently If jumping at a place that is a long way down, you will probably die or get hurt. If there is a guard nearby, try to jump down on him so that he takes the damage. Note: You can go into the silent drop while hitting him, so nobody will hear him scream. If there are no guards nearby, go into the silent drop, and when you touch the ground, quickly hold Jump. If done correctly, you will only get about 25% of the damage that you would normally receive by such a drop. You can also land quieter by pressing B (Crouch) immediately before you hit the ground. Retrieving Sticky Camera To retrieve a Sticky Camera that is too high to reach, shoot it with the sniper rifle or the handgun. It will fall to the ground. Blocking doors If you have someone chasing you, run out a door, and when it closes, stand in front of the door for awhile. The guard will sometimes try to open it before he gives up. Note: The door must open towards you, and not towards the enemy. The game can crash sometimes when you do this. If the guard starts shooting at the door, you must open it quickly. Otherwise, the game will glitch and you will be invisible to the enemy and no event triggers will start. Disabling Wall Mines Slowly go up to a Wall Mine. It will flash red and green at an even pace. To disable this, you have to press Action when it flashes green. If it becomes red the instant before you press Action, it will explode. The way to always do this safely is to hold Action button when the "Disable Wall Mine" selection appears. Then, if it is green, release the button. If it is red on the screen, move the selection up to "Back To Game" and try again. Hiding bodies After you have disposed of enemies in an area, make sure that you still hide them, even though no one is nearby. Before going to another checkpoint, the alarm may ring, and it will say that a body was found. Try to hide all bodies in hidden areas for best results. Luring your enemy To do this, find a can or glass bottle to pick up. Once obtained, move to a location, preferably dark. While hidden, throw the can or bottle to an open area with an enemy nearby. When thrown, the enemy will wonder what happened and walk towards that location. After you have drawn him out, you can take him out for an easy kill. Keypad codes Training The Keypad Door: 28469 Mission 1, Police Station Blaustein's Balcony Door: 091772 Mission 2, Defense Ministry No keypad doors Mission 3, Oil Refinery No keypad doors Mission 4, CIA HQ Technical Services Room: 7687 Battery Generator Backup Room: 110598 Storage Room: 2977 Main Server Room: 2019 Weapons Testing Department: 110700 West Entrance to Information Retrieval: 0614 Mission 5, Kalinatek Security Door: 97531 Archives Department: 33575 Back Door on Third Floor: 1250 Mission 6, Nuclear Power Plant Cooling Rod Control Room: 560627 Door to Maintenance Shaft: 151822 Maintenance Shaft: 795021 Mission 7, Chinese Embassy No keypad doors Mission 8, Abbotoir Door to Ceiling: 770215 Mission 9, Chinese Embassy Door to Hall: 1423 Door at Back of Warehouse: 1456 Door to Elevator: 7921 Door to General Keirong's Office: 1836 Mission 10, Presidential Palace Garden Gate: 2126 Door to Corridor: 70021 Category:Splinter Cell Series